


Water under Bridges that have already burned

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought they could continue from  where they stopped all those years ago, now with Victoria no longer in the picture. Seems like he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water under Bridges that have already burned

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a mean fandom. It makes my storycat purr like crazy and the muses are off the rack. 
> 
> This little something was inspired by the Song "Water under Bridges" from Gregory Porter. The moment I heard this song I knew it had to be about Peter Hale. It was supposed to be a heartbroken yet fluffy little something. Little did I know where my muse would take me. You find the lyrics of the song at the end of the story. 
> 
> A big thank you goes again to my SIMONE who read, corrected, re-read, and finally gave me the thumbs-up to post this baby. *hugs*

He looks at them. Can feel his insides clench almost painfully. He knows he had his chance. Knows that he had failed spectacularly. Knows that he could have … should have done something. 

He can remember the times that smile was directed at him. Can still feel those hands on his skin. Hands that now touch another skin. A smile that is now directed at someone else. 

He knew then just as he still knows it now that they used to live on borrowed time. 

He turns away. He has to concentrate on the bigger scheme here. Has to concentrate on getting his footing back. A mirror catches his gaze, and for a second his eyes flash in the oh-so-hated blue. He wants them, no, *needs* them to glow in the familiar red again. Knows when he's the Alpha again that he'll be strong again. Able to build a new pack. Able to protect the ones he loves and cares for. Able to show his old love that he's still worth to be loved. And maybe they can be together again. 

He closes his eyes for a moment, tries to recall their time together. They had been so young, so full of plans, and hopes, and love. And then fate had torn them apart, had burnt down his family. Had left him an empty shell in an institution, with severe burnings. 

And his lover had left him alone. (Up until now he steadily ignores the little voice that tells him that *nobody* had known that he had survived. Let alone where to find him.)

But his lover had been married. And had left the town. Had forgotten all about him. 

Now he is back. Is his old more-or-less loveable self. Has his good looks back. Wants his love back. 

He turns away, can't stand to look at them any longer. 

That night he dreams about their time together. Can once again feel, and taste, and smell, and hear all the familiar things he once knew by heart. When he wakes up, he can feel dried tears on his face, and hates himself for it. The next night is no different. He can feel himself slide into his lover, can hear the moans, and gasps again that tell him that he found the right point. Pounds away, strokes sweat-slick skin until he comes in what feels like a burst of colors, and wakes up with a shout, coming all over his own hand which is stuffed down the front of his pj's. He curses, and decides to find himself some young willing thing to fuck for the next night. 

He does. 

It doesn't work. 

He finds a young guy who sucks him off better than a hoover, and then fucks him hard and deep, enjoys the cries and shouts as he thrusts into the body beneath him relentlessly. When he comes, it's with gritted teeth, and he only manages barely to keep the name in that wants to tumble out. And the moment he falls asleep, he can see blue eyes again, looking at him with something close to disappointment, can hear a whispered, “I never thought you'd betray me like that!”

He wakes up with a roar, fully wolfed-out, and runs out of his apartment, and into the woods. Runs until he can hardly breath anymore, until his muscles burn, and his lungs scream for oxygen. 

He takes a quick shower, and drops into bed again. The rest of the night he manages to sleep peacefully. And dreamless. 

He sees them again together the next morning, and it hurts like a bitch. It threatens to tear him apart, and he's kicking the shit out of Scott and Liam later on in training. The young pup is roaring with rage, but he can only smile lazily about that. It's a smile that drives Liam out of his mind, and he knows that. He has no problems in fighting off the attacks. 

It's no surprise that his nephew throws him against the wall of his apartment later on, yelling at him 'what the fuck is going on', and 'get your fucking shit together'.

He goes running again that night. Runs until he almost throws up, and then he runs some more. When he falls into bed, he pulls the pillow over his head, and is gone in seconds. 

The complete break comes the next morning when he sees the couple again, this time in company of the Sheriff. But it's not the fact that the three of them are enjoying a cup of coffee, it's the fact that they are sitting just that little bit too close together. 

A voice behind him says smugly, “They look good together, don't they?”

He knows who's standing behind him, can see Stiles' reflection in the window. “Do I look like I care?” is what he wants to say. But he can only manage a quiet, “What?” 

Stiles' expression changes, turns soft. “They are together. Almost six months now. I don't know what had been going on between you and Argent but it seems to be over now.”

_And you better leave it that way _, is unspoken between them. Stiles doesn't have to say it. The young man pats him on the shoulder, and leaves.__

He stays a little longer in front of the Café until Argent notices him. For a moment they gaze into each others eyes, and finally nod at each other. 

He understands. And something inside him turns to ice. 

He had risked everything for the love of Chris Argent back then. Had even remained silent about the affair of his nephew with his lover's sister. Somehow he had hoped that Chris would risk as much for their love as he had. And that maybe they would be able to continue where they had left off, now that Victoria is no longer in the picture. 

Now he sees that there's nothing left of their old feelings. That he's been replaced. And the pain turns first to fury and then to coldness. 

He nods again, turns and leaves. With every step he makes, he squares his shoulders a bit more. Holds his head a bit higher again. He doesn't need Chris Argent. He was alone for such a long time, he is used to it. They can have him. 

He might have lost this single battle but the war is far from being over. It's just getting started. 

And he will make sure that Chris Argent will pay.

The end

 

lyrics: 

Somebody told me,  
"Get over it."  
It's like water under bridges  
That have already burned.  
They say,  
"It gets better,  
It gets easier."  
The memories start to fade,  
And sad songs that always play  
You start to hate.

Do you remember  
The days we used to spend?  
Memories so strong,  
It keeps me from moving on...  
If I could go back,  
I'd take our worst days.  
Even our worst days are better  
Than loneliness...

"Water under Bridges" from Gregory Porter


End file.
